sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Mary-Anne Robinson
Name: Mary-Anne Robinson Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Eleven School: Franklyn Senior Homeroom: Mr. Duana's Homeroom Extra Curricular Activities: Volleyball, badminton and Basketball Appearance: Mary is very athletic and has been active in at least three sports for most of her life. She has a toned, sporty physique and stands at about 5'11 making her a fairly imposing girl. She works out often to maintain her level of fitness. Her long dark brown hair is often tied back into a ponytail while active in sports, but is left to hang at about shoulder length at any other time. She has fierce piercing greens eyes, and moolatte skin giving her the look of a mature attractive young lady, but she rarely wears make-up or clothing to accentuate her beauty. Biography: Mary was born in Mississippi to a redneck father and a Latino mother. Her up-bringing was fairly normal for a lower middle class family. She is the first of four siblings, Silvia (15), Keith (11), Samantha (7), and thus has often been responsible for taking care of her younger sisters and brother. Mary's father has always been a hot-head republican but a caring father and a loving husband. Just as Mary's mother has always been a hot-head devout catholic, but always one to consider her family first. The entire family often appears temperamental in public but each member of the family has a gentle side only known to close friends and family. Mary shares this similar trait, as she has often been involved with huge blow outs with her classmates, but also has been prone to great acts of generosity and kindness among her close friends. A force on the playing field to be reckoned with, but her skill is often over-shadowed by her aggression. Mary has been removed from games on countless occasions due to fiery outbursts or even minor physical altercations. Mary doesn’t have much taste for boys either; many of Franklyn’s many bachelors have approached Mary with more than friendship, and have been put down harshly. Many of her friends are boys due to her skill at sports and her tomboyish nature, but Mary has not yet been involved with a boy. Her passion is Basketball, and almost slowly Basketball, Mary spends any free time she can get playing games in the streets and practicing at home. Her skills have caught the attention of a talent scout from the WNBA and it is likely that Mary-Anne will be able to pursue a career in professional Basketball after her career in high school. Mary-Anne’s grades are average at best, and that is only after plenty of hard work. Mary-Anne is not very intelligent but she usually masks this but not saying much. She knows her strength is sports and often seeks out other more intelligent guys and gals for help with homework. For this reason Mary-Anne has harboured friendships with some of Franklyn’s nerdiest and has often lied to her other friends that she is simply getting them to do her homework for her. To her friends her fieriness is an asset which has saved them on many occasions from bullying and harassment. Though in the end, her kindness has always shone through. Mary-Anne mostly hangs out with members of her respective sports teams, but she has harboured friendships with a few others outside the athletic scene. Mary-Anne's friends are mostly members of each of the various sports teams. Mary-Anne has brushed many people the wrong way with her fiery attitude, but has also garnered many friends among those who don't immediately piss her off, and first impressions are everything to Mary. You either love her, hate her or haven't met her. Advantages: Mary is athletic and aggressive in addition to being a natural competitor. She is fiery and often confrontational making her a natural for the SOTF program. Disadvantages: While she is a fighter, she isn’t a killer and has never dreamed of ever being so. Mary is not very intelligent and her fiery attitude might get her into unnecessary conflict. Number: Female Student no. 3 --- Designated Weapon: Cudgel Conclusions: Well, with her history of sports, she should be able to make good use of her weapon. G03 is a girl whose mouth might get her into a lot of trouble in the SOTF ACT, especially if she smarts off to the wrong person. Her athleticism makes her a prime competitor though, so she'll be someone to keep an eye on. The above biography is as written by Nealosi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by:Harry Constantine Collected Weapons: Cudgel (Designated weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Harry Constantine Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes:"Eat shit and die!" To Harry Constantine, just before her death. Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Mary-Anne. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *For Whom The (Lunch) Bell Tolls Version II: *Running Start. *Outside the school. *Nightfall and the river. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mary-Anne. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Just as with Jackie Kovacs, I had intended to keep Mary-Anne in the game a little longer, with prospects for her to become a potential force on the island (for good or evil). But, after sending her out into the feild I realized how static she was and had her killed off. Gail Smith was intended to die much sooner than Mary-Anne, but I found Gail to be more dynamic and interesting to write for. - Nealosi Category:V2 Students